


On the Benefits of Minor Injuries

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day seven prompt accidental stimulation, Domestical life, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, SouNagi Week 2015, sort of, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I hurt you?”</p>
<p>Nagisa tries to seem normal but his breath comes out in harsh pants and he gives up trying to pretend, turning half way toward Sousuke who looks at him with eyebrows high on his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Benefits of Minor Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, written for SouNagi Week on tumblr with the prompt accidental stimulation. Hope you'll like as much I liked writing it :D

Nagisa whimpers, softly, hand clasped on his mouth.

“Sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”

Sousuke’s voice behind him is kind and Nagisa, for once, is glad that he’s laying down on his front. Well glad isn’t totally the correct word for his semi erect cock is trapped between his own body and the couch.

And Sousuke’s large hands, his long fingers radiating heat as they slide up and down his skin, digging gently in his oversensitive flesh and this time Nagisa cannot help the moan that drops from his lips.

His whole body tenses up as Sousuke’s fingers freeze.

“Did I hurt you?”

Nagisa tries to seem normal but his breath comes out in harsh pants and he gives up trying to pretend, turning half way toward Sousuke who looks at him with eyebrows high on his forehead.

“You got turned on?” Sousuke chuckles, grin hooked on his lips.

“Yeah, so what?” Nagisa sticks his tongue out, cheeks pink. “Gonna take responsibility?” he asks, a little more gentle and pleading.

Sousuke leans to grab the Wii remote that Nagisa still clutches in his hand and sets it aside on the coffee table. “Obviously.” he murmurs low in Nagisa’s ear as he gets back to work, this time purposefully sliding his fingers higher under Nagisa’s boxer, resuming the massage of the back of his short lover’s right thigh.

As a crooked finger tugs down a little his boxer, Nagisa feels a hot breath on his skin and tailbone and seconds later, an even hotter tongue snaking down the crease of his ass, his underwear low on his thighs. Nagisa vaguely makes a mental note that overdoing it when playing a virtual sport at home could have some very interesting benefits, after what he only remembers how to very vocally indicate to Sousuke how good his tongue feels on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ As usual, you know where to find me here or on tumblr :P


End file.
